


Queen of Ruckus.

by deityofdiscordanddeath



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Action, But Violence Is There Alright, F/M, Gen, Mikoto lives, Pacifism, Slow Burn, Violet Clan Are Bad Bitches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deityofdiscordanddeath/pseuds/deityofdiscordanddeath
Summary: "A good leader will never let his people go on the wrong path."The story is about a particular King and her supposedly deceased clan who appear from the shadows after decades to avert a massive crisis that ought to place on the grounds of a high school.
Relationships: Mikoto Suoh/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. History and Present of the Deceased Clan.

The story is birthed when the first female King is awakened from the ranks of the newest clan yet supposedly deceased clan, the Violet clan. She served as the commander to the Violet King for three years as a devoted learner despite not being as much of a follower when his pacifism would stand against her morals that were wrapped around the ideal balance between blatant violence and justice.

However, upon his passing from old age under the absence of Akira Sato when the clan nearly fell into utter chaos, she returned from her small trip overseas and ceased control of the throne with no protest from the clansmen who peacefully accepted her as the new Violet King,

There is a tradition within Violet Clan that makes it the most unique and frightening out of all the clans which revolves around the passing of power from one king to another. The successor is supposed to be put in the same coffin as the deceased predecessor in the isolated cave where their first King was awakened for 2 years, putting them in temporary sleep until they're awakened.

In that period of time, the Violet clan goes about their life without ever bringing their clan up in public nor private with their powers completely inactive all whilst deeply awaiting the rebirth of the new leader. During the last year prior to the King's awakening, they are supposed to wear their amulet necklace with small the Violet unearthly gem embedded within it at all times in case their King rises before the due date.

All whilst the world moves, people come and leave the planet, the powers from the deceased are slowly being moved into the body and soul of the living king. The process continues until the deceased's body is reduced to nothing but bones and that is when the new King will rise, the Violet Clan exiting the shadows and entering the light under the sovereignty of their new head.

With the death of the former head, Kannonzaka Tanjiro, in 2010 Akira returned and was put in a temporary coma next to him whilst the clan swore to be there together when she rises in 2012. The young woman went to sleep with hopes she'd wake up to a much more peaceful world awaiting her.

But little she know that the moment she'd wake up, her clan would inform her of the Red King's Weismann going erratic, the Colourless King murdering a member of the Red Clan, the physical death of Silver King and the Blue, Red, Silver and Colourless Kings collecting at children's academy to fight each other with one seeking revenge against a fellow King, the other preventing him from doing so and the other two caught in an internal battle.

As the most diplomatic and moral-loving of all the clans, she found herself standing on the grounds of Ashinaka High School with the intentions of handling the situation as it should be handled.


	2. Chapter 1.

A battle waged on the grounds of Ashinako High School between the Red and Blue Kings along with their clans while chaos drummed between the Silver and Colour Kings all at the same time, worrying all those who participated not in this absolute madness. Four Kings were currently fighting for differing reasons in the same lone location, their sword Damocles standing the air next to each other with pride; they gave each clan the motivation to fight the other whilst their kings battled miles away from them. 

The red and blue clans were occupied in fighting one another along with the Silver King's new dog, Kuroh Yatogami who was compelled to throw hands with Blue Sceptre's Saruhiko Fushimi and Red Clan's Misaki Yata. The school grounds were enwrapped in madness between the two opposing grounds with little concern to the grave circumstances their leaders were put in due to the Colourless King's activities. 

The sudden quiet rumbling of the ground caused few of the members on both sides to cease fighting including Kuroh Yatogami who was completely caught off guard with the unexpected movement of the ground underneath them. The shaking of the ground grew with every passing second until every single member had completely stopped fighting and were more concerned with what was causing this peculiar rumbling of the ground. Was it the Colourless King again?

What followed a few seconds after everyone halted fighting were silhouetted figures dropping onto the ground one by one, jumping to their knees in a massive growing circle with the middle being vacant. They grew in number one after one until they were more than a good two dozen. The men were dressed in tight black trousers, alabaster or charcoal shirts, vests and pitch dark tailcoats; long boots were an addition to their peculiar, high-class clothing style. As for the women, they were dressed in simplistic yet embroidered violet long gowns that you would see ladies from the twentieth century adorn themselves in. What pertained to be common in their unusual, out-of-era dressing was the unusual silver necklace surrounding their necks holding a small peculiar-looking violet gem that was glowing brightly, almost if it had a life of its own. 

As if forgetting they were quarrelling each other merely a minute ago, the Red and Blue clans steadied their weapons towards the new group of people, aiming them in their direction despite the confusion that was clouding their minds at the grand entrance of these strangers who were a potential threat. 

Seeing the weapons pointed in their direction from a careful distance and keeping it in contrast to perplexed and intimidated expressions masking everyone's faces, one of the women from the ground began to laugh loudly before snapping her black Chinese fan open and hiding the lower half of her face behind it, eyes locking with Kuroh Yatogami, "My, my. Would you look at them pointing their weapons at us like that when we came here in _peace_." Somehow, her calling their presence something affiliated with peace did not the Black Dog who grew slightly rigid at how her green eyes glowered when they met his. 

One of the men rolled his eyes before pulling out a cigar, clipping off one of its ends before lighting it up with a silver lighter. Taking a large breath, he puffed out a large cloud of smoke into the air before replying, "They're kids, Uzoi. What do you expect?" The man looked down and pulled out his silver chain watch to observe it for a second, "Hey, King is taking quite some time. It's been ten seconds since we've arrived and-"

' _King? Another King is coming within the vicinity of this school?_ ' Kuroh, Fushimi and Yata thought at the same time, their eyes going wide in shock because they had little idea about this particular King and his clansmen who had arrived in large numbers with little announcement or warning. Judging by the rumbling they induced and their intimidating aura, they were definitely not here with good intentions nor any ordinary threat to deal with. 

"HEY!" Yata shouted, acting before thinking the situation through as per always. With the bat at hand steadied and the skateboard underneath, he made his way over to them before stopping by where a considerable distance existed between them in case an attack from their side broke out. The teenager found the people's eyes narrowed towards him, but he cared little about it. "Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing here?!"

"Who are we? Jeez, it must have been a while for the world to forget us again." The same woman from before chuckled behind her fan before snapping it shut and walking over to the boy. Yata would be lying if he said she wasn't beautiful, but oh dear was she a threat; he would have been blushing had the situation not been so dire. He watched as she stood in front of the crowd standing in a neat circle with the empty centre before locking eyes with him. Locking eyes with a few red and blue clansmen, she turned her full attention to him as a smug grin overcame her lips before speaking aloud, "To answer your question darling, we are the _Legat_ i or better known as the _Violet Clan_." 

Mutters broke out between the respective other two clans whose eyes widened at the sudden revelation because the Violet clan was not supposed to exist anymore. It had been sixty years since anyone had last heard anything about them and that was when their first King had passed away. There was no official mention or mutter about them upon the death of that man and his replacement with another leader whose mention existed nowhere; no one knew who he was or what he did neither did anyone knew what happened to all the clansmen. It was said that they blended among the normal people whilst continually serving their King from the elite classes that they all belonged to. With little time they ended up becoming mere folk-legend passed from one generation onto next until their mention simply ceased to exist. All everyone knew was that Violet clan went extinct because they were the newest and too weak to survive, unlike the other older clan. 

But clearly, the situation was quite the opposite at the moment.

"And as for your second question-" a large explosion went off from the centre of the circle, sending every other clan tumbling backwards onto the concrete. Yata, Fushimi and Kuroh could not mistake the wide smirks plastered on the Violet clan's faces that radiated a prideful form of happiness. They watched as the woman snapped open her fan to hide her lower face again, those emerald eyes glowing with a proud glimmer, "-we are here because our King has matters to settle." 

As the smoke began to slowly settle, the red and blue clan hastily made way back towards the circle where the explosion had taken place, their weapons out and ready to attack the new contender on the scene there. They stopped when they witnessed smoke emanating from the centre and the Violet clansmen standing in an organised crowd in front of the place where the explosion had gone off before everyone began to drop on their knee one by one. Despite the air clearing around, the source of the loud sound was still too hazy to see. 

"Tch, was Kannonzaka-san as irritated with this dropping from sky shit as I am right now?" A hoarse voice spoke from the smoke, forcing everyone to stop in their footing and observe with wide eyes the emergence of a silhouette. 

The Violet King was officially here and no one on the Red and Blue side was comfortable with the notion of that, let alone their presence right before them. 

Much to their surprise and shock, they saw a...woman step out of the tiny crater created in the ground. Beholding a lean stature and height of five-feet-seven-inches, she held her head high as a King would despite her small frame that she allowed not to determine her worth. Her dark long hair was tied in a pony above her head as it gracefully flowed behind her whilst the wispy bangs that were well-trimmed covered her forehead neatly in small sections. She was dressed in a modern-day suit and tie, unlike her clansmen, with both hands dug deep into the pockets of her trousers. The woman's face was small, exposing her Nordic descent through her physical features that comprised of the small but pointy nose, thinner lips and high cheekbones. Surprisingly enough, the woman's face was void of any expression that her clansmen were portraying; rather she looked vexed and irritated. They followed with their gaze as she walked before the kneeling men and women and tsk-ed irritatingly before commanding in a low voice, "Oh for Goodness, get up. I may be the new King but jeez you don't have to go this far. I'm not either of the old men, you know?"

That said, she turned her attention to the Red and Blue clan surrounding her and her clan with weapons out to carry an offensive which resulted in an eye-roll from the woman before she straightened her back, took a hand out and spoke loudly, "Hello, everyone. As you all may know by now, I'm the Violet King. My purpose of being here is to prevent a catastrophe from happening in which one of the significant Kings may lose their lives, so worry not for me and my clan pose no threat to you. Let us handle this situation." She sounded rather modest and honest for a King which took some of them back with the exception of Yata who had to speak against her. 

"And why should we listen to you?! We listen to no one except the Red King!" 

The Blue clan followed right after, "We only listen to the Blue King, not some shady woman who claims to be the King of an extinct clan." Sniggers broke out in the Violet clan which confused everyone; shouldn't they be wounded at their King being deemed a fraud? Unless they knew the following actions of their leader. 

The words of that Blue clan member piqued her interested as she cocked an eyebrow, locking eyes with the boy, smirking widely, "Oyaaa? Did I just hear someone doubt me?" With a tilt of her head, she turned back to her smiling clan before asking aloud, "Should we show them, lads and lasses?" 

Their laughter was the only approval the woman needed before she herself grinned, all signs of vexation disappearing from her, before opening her arms out wide and closing her lids, a large burst of violet energy emanating out of her.

The clansmen of the other two clans were sent flying back once again when the area became increasingly dominated with the glowing violet aura of the new King of the Violet clan. It was increasingly strong with prowess, indicating the readily mature strength of the clan and its leader. The aura circulated around the woman with enhanced speed all whilst escaping her body in a steady speed before it travelled up into the air, forming the massive sword of Damocles of the new Violet King. 

Shocked filled everyone's system as they became witnesses to the transformation of the Damocles sword that was last seen nearly sixty years ago and merely became a word of mouth in existence. 

It was beautiful and appeared almost unEarthly with its minimalism. It was shaped like a smooth claymore sword but with a dark lilac, ribbon circling the blade without touching it fully before it was neatly wrapped around the hilt of the sword. The rain guard held a massive eight-cornered purple gem that radiated the aura the violet clan stood for. The lack of cracks upon the sword or the ribbon surrounding it only meant she indeed was the new King with the most stable powers. 

"The...Violet...King...awakened?" Fushimi questioned in surprised, eyes stuck on the gigantic sword hanging vertically in the air. He had never heard much about the Legati clan with the exception of their extinction being used as a threat by one clan against the other without any proof whatsoever. Their story never struck him, so he never came to care about them at all. 

However, seeing the vile proof of their existence before all suddenly made him wonder if their absence should have truly been treated as nothing after all. 

His eyes went to the members of the clan only to see that the peculiar amulet that they wore around their necks was glowing brightly whilst they were occupied in looking at their King and the Damocles sword with glittering pride in their eyes even though there was little indication of smiles on their faces. He observed with intent as some of the circling aurae travelled towards them before engulfing them completely as their bodies absorbed the aura, transforming their attire into dark bodysuits and flat long boots. Their attire resembled that of some assassin's and that just never looked good on anyone. The only thing that did not change about them was the glowing necklace which remained on them but gave off a dimmer luminosity than prior. 

Once the awakening was done and the Violet Sword of Damocles had moved right next to the other four swords, the Violet clan led out sighs of relief before one of them huffed out aloud, "I feel overrun with power. I never felt like this even when I was young!" 

The King chuckled at his remark, placing a hand on her hip before replying, "That's because the old man Kannonzaka never properly handed you guys power in fear you'll become prideful and start quarrelling with the other clans." She gave out a loud sigh upon a shoulder shrug, continuing, "Nonetheless, I have developed enough trust in you that you won't be causing a ruckus with other clans. Now Uzoi, can you please ring the oldie Goldie so I can get some details regarding what I'm about to do?"

The woman named Uzoi came forward, pulling her phone out and quickly dialling a number before handing it over to the younger woman with a straight face. Offering her thanks, she raised it to her ear, "...Oh hello, Ouji-san...Yes, I finally awoke thankfully, but talk about a good timing though, haha...Thank Goodness you know why I phoned you...Uh-huh. I see. That's the case? Jeez, a lot happened while I was half-dead, didn't it?... Oh okay, I will do that...Fine by me, I have no problem and besides, that's what we Violet kings are made for. We can take it...Sure thing...Haha, it's good to hear from you too. Once I get done fixing this mess, I'll meet up with you and catch up for sure. Until then, take care, Ouji-san!" With that said, she pressed the end button and stretched in her place.

"What did the Golden King say?" Questioned Uzoi out of curiosity which resulted in the crowd behind breaking into a frenzy. This young woman was speaking so freely to the Golden King to the point she addressed him informally as well?! Was she genuinely on good ties with every single King as rumours about Violet Kings had always suggested?

She smiled at the woman before replying, "Just told me the details of my duty. I'm going to leave now. Get the Red and Blue clans out of here peacefully and explain the situation to them. Take care." With that said, a violet cylindrical shape engulfed her and led her to the forest section of the academy where the four kings supposedly were. 

Uzoi breathed out and turned to everyone who was staring silently ever since the Violet King had appeared in the light, a much softer smile making way onto her face.

"Everyone! We have to exit this island!"


End file.
